soulmates meet
by Hell Bitch darkness and light
Summary: AU Spike and Buffy are soulmates and don't know yet but they will find out or will they.... read to find out. one-shot


By Lord of darkness I'm also know as Hades of hades  
  
One-Shot  
Buffy/Spike Warnings: PG, Sappy, Fluffy, sweeter than candyfloss, oh there is no Anya  
or Xander in this to my own delight, kissing scene.  
  
/Thoughts/  
*Flash backs*  
{Change in POV}  
¤Change of time¤  
#Change of place#  
  
Soul mates meet  
  
Spike had already killed two slayers, in his lifetime, which isn't so surprising as he is a vampire, and now he had tried to kill a third, but something that shouldn't have happened, happened, and he could not kill this one. He remembered what happened two day's ago.  
  
*Flash back* ¤Two days ago¤ {Spike's POV}  
  
Today was the day I was going to kill my third slayer, and there was no way she was going to win in a fight against me.  
  
I was in my crypt, waiting for the sun to set, and when the sun hat set I was going slayer hunting. /I can't wait to taste her blood/ the sun had set and my personal slayer hunt was to begin.  
  
I was at the graveyard waiting for her to show up. Imaginable the wait was short lived, not ten minutes later, a beautiful creature showed up, (I called her creature HAHA) a youth with long blonde hair, that flowed over her shoulders and down back, with gracious movements and a stake in hand./This is the slayer? This wonderfully, magnificent young woman/ and I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of her.  
  
I made my way behind her and asked "So slayer do you want a fight" this made her jump, turn around and hit me, but luckily I ducked her fist, and sent her flying to the ground.  
  
Then I pinned her to the ground, and we lay flush up against each other if I had a heartbeat it would have increased, but I could feel her heartbeat increase,  
  
"Get off of me stupid vampy!!!" She cried at me, and tried yet again to hit me, but I just caught her fist and the other hand and placed them over her head.  
  
"I will let you go if you tell me your name" I said and surprised even myself at that, I didn't even know why I asked about her name, only one thing I knew was I that had to know, and the look on her face was worth it, the look of confusion, a little pain and something else.  
  
"My name is Buffy Summers, now LET ME GO!!!" The young woman or Buffy as her name was yelled, and I let her go, which was the most stupid thing I could have done, because she got up and pressed me up against a mausoleum wall, with the stake pressed against my heart.  
  
"Now cute little Vampy I'll let you go if you tell me your name" Buffy said and my jaw almost dropped, she was going to let me get away if I told her my name /Well what does it matter/  
  
"Spike. My name is Spike" I said and she let me go.  
  
*End of flash back* {Normal POV} ¤a week later¤  
  
Now Spike wanted to see her again, he had spied on her the first two days, but she started to get suspicious. And yet he had to see her, she had said that he was cute, and there was that attraction, that he had for her.  
  
/Okay now I have to make a list of things I hate about her. 1 The way, she affected him when he looked at her. 2 Her lips, that looked so soft and kiss able. 3 The hair, that looked like a golden river flowing down her back, 4 her eyes, her beautiful eyes, 5 Her hand that gripped that stake I wonder how it would fell if she took hold of my.../ Spike thought /Bad thoughts don't go there and how the hell did her lips, hair, eyes and hands that could so much more than just hold that stake... -I'm doing it again- come to be on my list of things/ and finally it dawned on him, he was totally, head-over-heels in love with her, it was not just an obsession to kill her, he wanted her as his own, and he wanted to be hers.  
  
/I have to tell her, to night, no tomorrow night it is to late now, the sun is rising/ Spike thought.  
  
¤ #hat night at midnight# ¤ Following Buffy  
  
Buffy was out patrolling again, but wasn't really paying attention to anything, just walking and stabbing a vampire once in a while, but her thoughts was one another vampire she really wanted to meet again, his name was Spike, and she had an incredible urge to go to him. Rip his shirt of, seeing that fine pale skin. Making him moan in pleasure at her ministration... /Bad thoughts don't think some thing like that, just because of a little crush, if it was a crush and not just lust/ but she had a nagging felling in the back of her mind, tell her it wasn't lust and more than a just simple crush.  
  
"Err... stop thinking about him Buffy!!!" she order herself out loud, she was constantly thinking about what happened that day, more than a week ago and she hadn't seen Spike since and she had an urge to be his mate even if it was for life.  
  
It was a slow night and she couldn't wait to get home so she left the graveyard at 2 a.m.  
  
When she came home she found Willow doing some witchcraft. But when she entered the room, the magic stopped and the red stones fell to the floor.  
  
"That is so strange, only if true soul mates have met, this should happen, and if that had happened, it must be around a week since they saw each other last. Only that would have cussed such a reaction and one of the soul mates should be in the room" willow said as she turned around. Only to come face to face with a stunned Buffy, but that wasn't the only thing that actually made her gasp it was that Buffy's aura was a red golden colour which would only mean she had met her true love.  
  
"Buffy, you have met your soul mate? When? How? Where?" Willow started and then Buffy told her about that vampire she had met, some days ago and finally it clicked in Willows mind.  
  
"A vampire is your mate, you're so damn lucky, vampires can't live with out their mates, and will do every thing, to keep them safe, and vampires don't need to drink human blood. And they only have to drink blood, once a month you know" Willow started rambling, but she got that about once a month and she could live with that now how do you tell a vampire that its mate is the slayer.  
  
"I will tell him tomorrow night okay" Buffy said and when she reached the stairs she heard Willow say.  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to give him a Clartir necklace and keep one for your self it is what all mates of vampires must wear" Okay so to tell him and buy a necklace in the magic shop nothing to worry about.  
  
¤Next day at 5 p.m.¤ #In a coffee shop#  
  
"So Willow where do I get this Clartir Thing," Buffy asked just to be sure that you could get it in the magic shop.  
  
"You can buy it in the magic box (I don't remember what it is called)" Willow answered taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Okay I'll come home with my mate to night" Buffy said an ran to the Magic shop to get that necklace.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you my dear, I'm closing in five minutes so please hurry" An older lady said to Buffy as she entered.  
  
"I need two Clartir necklaces do you have them" Buffy asked out of breath luckily it was mid November so the sun was almost set just the necklace and a confession then she could be happy.  
  
"Yes I think I have two would you wait a second I will be right back" The older lady said going into the back and two minutes she emerged with two necklaces in gold and silver with ruby's and emeralds in the midst of the hearts.  
  
"The last two my dear here you are" she said and gave them to Buffy that reached to her pocket to get her money.  
  
"How much is it" Buffy asked but the old lady shook her head.  
  
"No need my dear go fast now you don't have a lot of time" she said and Buffy ran out of the shop to the graveyard.  
  
It was fully dark when she came, the stars and the moon illuminating every thing in an ethereal glow, and there on a gravestone he sat, Spike her love, her soul, her life. He looked angelic there looking at the stars and then he turned his head towards her caught her eyes and she came forward put the necklace around his throat saying softly in his ear.  
  
"I love you Spike. You are my mate" Spike then took her lips with his own, and every thing inside Buffy exploded in to burning fire, and the kiss, that was just two pair of lips, resting against each other, became passionate. Spike opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Buffy let him in. She didn't even notice, when he slid the necklace over her head.  
  
The kiss ended when they both needed air again.  
  
"I Love you too" Spike said and caught her lips in another burning kiss. 


End file.
